


spark fires

by exhibit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2378843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exhibit/pseuds/exhibit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>au in which stiles has a thing for the quiet, bad boy derek hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	spark fires

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harrythe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrythe/gifts).



> you are a rose and i'm just a dandelion.

stiles sat underneath the metal bleachers, lacrosse practice was underway and normally, he would have been on the field too but he didn’t make first string this year and yeah, that sucked but he had never got field time anyway. but scott was on the team with enough school spirit for both of them so he was obligated to stay even if that consisted of him hiding under the bleachers.

a shadow loomed over him, he looked up from his calculus and squinted up, derek hale was standing over him, a leather jacket spanning across his broad shoulders and stiles wondered if he was hot. an unlit cigarette dangled from his lips and the two didn’t say anything as derek sparked the plastic lighter and scooted under the bleachers next to him, stiles glanced toward him several times, the question of _why are you sitting with me_ went unsaid and stiles went back to his math, the smell of smoke and sandalwood between them

*

stiles hadn’t seen derek under the bleachers since last week, maybe derek was avoiding the area now or maybe it was just a simple as the two not crossing paths.

stiles avoided scott’s quirked eyebrow and slack jaw after practice of _why were you sitting with hale?_

stiles didn’t have an answer.

he kinda liked it.

*

stiles pushed open the doors of the school library, the smell of clean and musk of old books hit in the face with the whoosh of the door. 

he browsed the area of books and slowly came to a stop, he was staring at the back of derek’s back sans his black, leather jacket and stiles could see every muscle in his in back under the thin cotton of the maroon shirt he was wearing. scar tissue ran across the back of arms, disappearing into his shirt.

derek turned around, nearly dropping the book in his hands.”jesus. sneak up on a guy why don’t you.”

stiles floundered for a second before grabbing a book from the shelf.”just getting a book.” he waved the book in his hands for emphasis.

derek tilted his head.”i didn’t take you for a t.s. eliot fan.”

“what?”

derek didn’t answer but browsed the section of books before grabbing one and handing it to stiles.”i prefer e.e. cummings.”

“you read poetry?”

“ _i will wade out until my thighs are steeped in burning flowers._ ” 

stiles said nothing as he looked down at the book in his hands as derek walked passed him, he saw him pick up his backpack and jacket from a table a few rows over.

*

stiles was sitting on the grass under a bit oak tree in the mccall’s backyard as scott tossed the tiny ball into the air from his lacrosse stick and catching it again.”did you know derek hale likes poetry?”

scott missed and the ball dropped, he wiped at his brow, sweat trickling down the sides of his cheeks.”what?”

“i said did you know that-”

“no. i mean why do you care?”

stiles thought for a second, tilting his head back, shrugging.”i don’t but i mean i never pegged him to like poetry.”

“dude, you don’t even know derek hale.” he leaned down and retrieved the ball.

“think what everyone says about him is true?”

“why don’t you ask him instead?”

stiles snorted.”yeah, i’ll do that when you talk to alison instead of just sniffing her hair every time she passes you by in the halls. oof.” stiles rubbed his neck where the ball bounced off.

*

stiles passed the lunchroom, trekked all the way down to the field and he wasn’t that surprised when he saw derek hale underneath the bleachers, smoking. he wondered if derek ever went to class and just hung around smoking.

he slid underneath the structure, careful not to bump elbows as he dug out the library book that derek had picked out for him. derek saw, took it from his hands.

“oh, hey. you’re actually reading it.” derek noted the bookmark inside the binding and stiles shrugged, taking it back. derek took a drag from his cigarette, exhaling away from stiles.”so there’s this party tomorrow. if you wanna come?”

“uh. yeah. sure.”

derek nodded, taking the final pull from his cigarette before flicking it off into the distance.”it’s gonna be a few from the lacrosse team too. your friend scott, right?”

stilles nodded.

“i’ll see you, i guess. then.” derek stood up, dusted on the butt of his jeans and left stiles underneath the bleachers.

*

to say that stiles had never been to a party would be an understatement. stiles had been invited to exactly zero parties which he couldn’t say he was missing out. so now he stood in the house of some kid named greenberg and he had lost scott a bit ago, guess he was finally gonna make the move on allison. that would be the day.

his cup was almost empty and he felt a bit woozy anyway, he squeezed past several people until he was outside facing the backyard, nothing but dense trees surrounded the place, the yard got darker and darker the further he gazed, the back lights couldn’t reach.

stiles’ face scrunched up in pain as his stomach lurched and he doubled over, letting the alcohol spew from his mouth before wiping at his chin and tossing the cup into the yard and turning back inside, finding a bathroom.

*

he wandered around the house, he saw lydia’s hair swaying behind her from just inside the kitchen, he pushed his way upstairs and found a bathroom but stopped when he saw derek bent over, clearing a racket of cocaine off the lip of the sink with a snort, a smoldering joint between his fingers.

he rubbed his nose, he brought the smoke back to his lips and saw stiles standing there, he took one last drag, offered it to stiles and hesitated in reaching for it and derek passed it to a kid named boyd or something and shut the bathroom door as he stepped out into the hallway. “you wanna go somewhere with me?”

stiles’ mouth went dry, wanting nothing more than to brush his lips against derek’s. to feel his skin beneath his fingertips. he nodded and derek’s mouth twisted upwards.

*

stiles followed along behind derek, nearly stumbling to the ground over fallen logs or mud-slippery leaves, derek stopped and grabbed stiles’ hand, leading him through the dense woods and stiles fought to not ask if he even knew where he was going, maybe it the was the weed or coke clouding his mind, leading him out here but then they came to a bit of a clearing, a darken house that was in shambles stood in the lot.

derek let go of stiles’ hand as he moved closer to the house.”i was thirteen. i don’t really remember much of that night. i don’t even know why it happened. people around here talk. maybe it was an accident, maybe it was arson. someone wanting to run us out of town. beacon hills, a small town and with my families background. i don’t know.”

stiles had heard every rumor about the hale family, the parents were always in and out of jail from one crime or another. the kids neglected and truant. then the fire. leaving derek as the sole survivor.

derek pushed the charred door open, stiles followed.”my uncle stills owns it. might hand it over as a fixer-upper. he ascended the rotted stairs, stiles was quick to follow, careful to not fall through the flooring.”do you wanna ask?”

“ask what?”

“to see?”

stiles shrugged, as he moved around the top flooring, could see the old bedrooms, debris still evident in the house, wondered if any of it was child-derek’s belongings.

“i would show you.”

stiles turned around, facing derek as derek’s leather jacket hit the dusty, wooden floor. he shoved stiles against the wall and for a split second, stiles feared the wall would give.

derek loomed over him, just brawny muscle. his hand molding over stiles’ neck, stiles swallowed the lump in throat as derek moved closer to him, knocking the moonlight behind him, shadows dancing across his features.

stiles could smell the alcohol and weed and his cologne, fucking with stiles’ head for sure and before stiles could register it, derek’s mouth covered his in nothing more than a brush of lips, dry and cracked against his own. a noise escaped his mouth before he could stop it and derek caught his lips again, this time, his tongue swept across the seam of stiles’ mouth, and stiles was quick to part his lips, his hand reached up and gripping at derek’s bicep.

derek was flush against him as they kissed, stiles could feel the hard outline of derek’s cock against his thigh and his own was straining against the zip seam of his jeans, he could feel himself leaking already, sticky against his belly as he involuntarily rutted his hips against derek’s.

derek pulled back, pulling his shirt over his head and even in the dark, stiles could see the relief of burn scars running across derek’s chest and shoulders, thick and wide.”they’re really ugly but-”

stiles shook his head as his hand instantly moved to run his fingertips across the marred flesh.”you’re are fucking gorgeous.” and stiles wasn’t sure who was more stunned at his admission, him or derek.

derek said nothing as he lurched forward and snaked a hand up stiles’ t-shirt, his mouth sucking a bruise into crook of his neck. stiles choked on a moan as he lolled his head backwards, derek slipped a knee in between stiles’ legs, stiles praised god as his cock pulsed in his jeans.

derek’s fingertips trickled down his side until his cupped at his hip bone.”can i?” he asked in a huff of breath against stiles’ ear.

stiles nodded frantically, his breathing labored as derek's fingers popped the button on his jeans, pulling the zipper down tooth by tooth, ever so slowly before dropping to his knees, tugging stiles' jeans down his thighs, his cock bobbing free of the confines and derek quickly swirled his tongue around stiles' cock, gathering the blurb of pre-come at the slit. stiles' fingers abruptly slid into derek's hair, a gasp left his mouth as derek's tongued traced the vein prominent on the underside of his cock.

"shit. holy shit."

derek hummed around stiles, stiles threw his back, squeezing his eyes shut as he couldn't even think straight, he could feel the tumbling in his belly, turning into knots. he glanced down, his jaw slack as he watched the top of derek's head, bobbing back and forth and fuck, he was so gorgeous."oh, god. oh, god. derek."

derek gripped the back of stiles' thighs as he fucked his mouth on stiles' cock and without warning, stiles let out a moan, gripping the door frame beside him with one hand while his other, scratched gently through the scruff under derek's chin. derek swallowed around him, licking him clean before standing and wiping at the wetness around his mouth before pressing his lips against stiles'.

*

on monday morning, stiles headed to his locker. a folded up square piece of paper was stuck between the slits in the metal, he grabbed it and unfolded the note.

_i like to feel the spine_  
of your body and its bones,  
and the trembling  
firm smoothness and which i will  
again and again and again  
kiss 

stiles could feel his body blushing as he read over the note, comprehending them and knowing it came from derek.

he quickly refolded it and put away, his eyes catching sight of derek coming down the hallway. he turned the other way as he quickly shoved past students until he was in a stall in the boys bathroom until way after the bell rang.

*

stiles was heading down the crowded hallway, lunch was his next period but something quickly grabbed him and shoved him into a dark closet. then an overhanging light flicked on and derek stood.”are you avoiding me?”

stiles’ eyes widen, shaking his head.”no. why would i do that?”

”i just hadn’t seen you today and i know you got the note from your locker.”derek shrugged, crossing his arms across his chest.”look. i just like you and thought, i don’t know.” he pulled open the door bumping into several students and stiles could feel his face turning red, he reached for derek and quickly shut the door.

“no. i do like you a lot but i mean, you're derek hale and i'm just stiles."

he shrugged and derek pulled stiles by the front of his shirt into his chest, dipping his head and kissing stiles gently."you're stiles stilinski and i'm derek hale, who cares?"

stiles nodded, smiling at him."maybe."

derek swung the door open just as the bell rang and he pulled stiles out, intertwining their fingers and stiles found he quite liked the feeling of having his hand tangled with derek's. he could already feel the stares and hear the whispers as he walked side by side with derek, he gave scott a thumbs up as he passed his locker.

**Author's Note:**

> first sterek fic.
> 
> the line derek quotes is a poem by e.e. cummings-i will wade out
> 
> the note is part of a poem by e.e. cummings- i like my body when it is with your


End file.
